Tridax (Chalkaverse-1)
Tridax is a male Makuta and member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Early Life Like most Makuta, Tridax was created from a green liquid known as Antidermis by Mata Nui after the launch of the Great Spirit Robot. Like his fellow Makuta, Tridax found himself as part of the newly created Brotherhood of Makuta, working to create Rahi to populate the Matoran Universe. After the tragedy of the Matoran Civil War, Brotherhood leader Miserix thought it prudent to assign Makuta to watch over different islands in the Matoran Universe. Tridax was thus assigned to the island of Nynrah. Traits, Abilities, and Equipment Traits Abilities •Kraata Powers :•Accuracy: Tridax is able to strike a target with a low chance of missing. :•Adaptation: Tridax can easily adapt to his situation or surroundings. :•Anger: Tridax is able to send a target into a rage. :•Chain Lightning: Tridax can produce a lightning strike that can jump between targets. :•Chameleon: Tridax has the ability to change his appearance to blend into his surroundings. :•Confusion: Tridax is able to induce confusion in a target. :•Cyclone: Tridax can create a cyclone. :•Darkness: Tridax is able to generate a field of darkness. :•Density Control: Tridax has the ability to increase or decrease his density. :•Disintegration: Tridax can disintegrate a target, turning them into dust. :•Dodge: Tridax is able to dodge an incoming attack with ease. :•Elasticity: Tridax has the ability to modify his body's consistency, allowing him to gain flexibility. :•Electricity: Tridax is able to fire bolts of electricity. :•Heat Vision: Tridax can launch beams of heat from his eyes. :•Fear: Tridax is able to induce terror in a target. :•Fire Resistance: Tridax is resistant to high levels of heat. :•Fragmentation: Tridax is able to shatter inorganic targets. :•Gravity: Tridax has control of gravity. :•Hunger: Tridax can leech energy from a target to use for himself. :•Ice Resistance: Tridax is resistant to very low temperatures. :•Illusion: Tridax can create effective illusions. :•Insect Control: Tridax is able to mentally control a large number of insects at once. :•Laser Vision: Tridax can fire laser beams from his eyes. :•Limited Invulnerability: Tridax is nearly impossible to physically harm. :•Magnetism: Tridax can manipulate magnetic energy. :•Mind Reading: Tridax is able to read the minds of others. :•Molecular Disruption: Tridax is able to create a field which can disintegrate inorganic objects. :•Plasma: Tridax has control over Plasma. :•Plant Control: Tridax can mentally control nearby plants. :•Poison: Tridax can poison targets. :•Power Scream: Tridax can produce a deafening scream which can physically harm targets in the vicinity. :•Quick Healing: Tridax can quickly heal any damage he receives. :•Rahi Control: Tridax is able to mentally control nearby Rahi. :•Shapeshifting: Tridax has the ability to shapeshift, limited only by the inability to change his mass. :•Silence: Tridax can mute or deafen a target. :•Sleep: Tridax is able to force a target into a deep sleep. :•Slows: Tridax can slow a target's movement and thought processes. :•Sonics: Tridax has control over sound. :•Stasis Field: Tridax can freeze a target within a stasis field. :•Teleportation: Tridax is able to teleport to any location he has knowledge of. :•Vacuum: Tridax can create an air-free environment. :•Weather Control: Tridax is able to manipulate the weather at will. •Infection: Tridax can infect Kanohi upon physical contact. •Kaita Dissolution: Tridax can disrupt a Kaita fusion. •Telepathy: Tridax can communicate with others telepathically. •Kraata Creation: Tridax is able to create Kraata. •Shadow Hand: Tridax can create a Shadow Hand, allowing him to merge the essence of whatever he grabs with himself. •Makuta Sense: Tridax is able to sense the presence of other Makuta. Equipment •Acid Spear: Tridax wields a spear tipped with acid. •Sword: Tridax wields a golden blade. •Kanohi Huna: Tridax wears a Great Kanohi Huna, the Mask of Concealment. This mask allows him to turn invisible, though he still casts a shadow. •Kanohi Olmak: Tridax additionally possesses a Great Kanohi Olmak, the Mask of Dimensional Gates. This mask allows him to create portals to other locations within the universe. Gallery File:C1Tridax1.jpg File:C1Tridax2.jpg File:C1Tridax3.jpg File:C1Tridax4.jpg File:C1Tridax5.jpg File:C1Tridax6.jpg